Xyzaak
Xyzaak (zai-zack) are wolf-sized carnivores native to Charon. Some Charonite tribes have managed to domesticate xyzaak, and keep them as pets and hunting companions. Some tribes have tamed the creatures for so long that they are now fully immune to xyzaak poison. Physiology ﻿Xyzaak vaguely resemble Earth's canines or big cats in appearance. They are swift, agile predators, equipped with two poisonous stingers. The stingers are attached to two arm like appendages, capable of extending several feet in front of the creature. These stingers are filled with a paralyzing toxin that quickly kills their prey. Their four mandibles are full of razor sharp teeth, and they have six eyes capable of seeing extremely far into the infrared spectrum. The xyzaak's mandibles are lined with specialized cells that detect both scent and electromagnetism. Behavior ﻿Xyzaak are fierce pack hunters. Packs can have up to 30 individuals and claim territory as large as 10 square miles.﻿ Each pack is led by an alpha male, the strongest and oldest xyzaak in the area. The alpha male alone mates with the females, ensuring all young will be of his genetic line. If obtained at a young age, it is possible to tame xyzaak. Males are responsible for hunting and securing food for the pack, while females are responsible for guarding the young and defending their territory from other xyzaak. Unlike other species on Charon, these creatures are capable of seeing into the human visual spectrum as well as the infrared spectrum. This allows them to coordinate hunts and communicate via their bioluminescent patterns. They also worship the great T Tikoloshe The Xyzaak worship the great Tikoloshe, a small African poltergeist with an extremely large horse incanca. The common reasoning behind his large 'incanca' as explained by Tikoloshe's minion; Evil boy, is because it's " all the better to love you with." Some Xyzaak tribes believe they are created by wizards to harm their enemies, often known to bite the toes off of sleeping people ( especially children ) or rape women. According to legend, the only way to keep the Tikoloshe away at night is to put a brick beneath each leg of one's bed. However, this will not protect anything but the person whose bed it is along with the bed itself, as it may instead cause havoc not involving said people. They get their power from a hot poker thrusted into the crown of the body during creation. The Tikoloshe, much like the Arabian 'djinn', has the ability to possess the body of a human. In the process, the Tikoloshe will let out a bone-shattering scream that goes like: " EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ". Tikoloshe's minions are given the name 'Evil Boy' because they refuse the circumcision ritual which is common in South Africa. The Evil Boy work alongside Joseph Kony, taken in at an early age as child soldiers only to work their way up the ranks and eventually become his beloved advisors. The minions are required to sacrifice an innocent for the sake of Tikoloshe, in return, Tikoloshe rewards them with an increase in their incanca size. The war cry of the Tikoloshe and his minions goes like " uyuyuyuyuyuyuyuyuy " in a repeated fashion. This is also their way of expressing victory and happiness. UYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUY FOR THE TIKOLOSHE FOR THE INCANCA FOR THE UMTHONDO WISIZWE UYUYUYUYUYUUYUYUYUYUYUYUY Category:Charon Category:Animals Category:Non-sapient creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Dyga19 Category:Pets Category:Xion Category:Desert Animals Category:Forest Animals Category:Swamp Animals